


Goldbricker Parapet oneshots

by Chamy_Sammy



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Starting off kinda angsty here, based on a tumblr ask, collection of oneshots because i have a lot of thoughts about them, dont expect regular updates sorry, i hc Percy as pan greyro ace so theres just a bit of that in chap 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamy_Sammy/pseuds/Chamy_Sammy
Summary: Hi I love these two and i have a lot of half finished oneshots of them in my drafts so I was just like. Ill compile em all here why not
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite tropes is mutual pining, and I was just reminded of that so. Yay! Here's some of that fun stuff. Don't worry, later chapters are fluffier.

Ramsey was content to watch Percy as she worked. The level of concentration her expression took on was almost comical, like she was glaring down the papers and daring them to take up her time. Despite his urge to laugh, he knew he'd have been intimidated if she glared at him that way when they met in redwood run. He just wouldnt be so scared anymore, not after seeing the softness in her smile when she's complimented, the way she loves to joke even if her delivery needs work, how genuinely appreciative she is over the smallest things. 

Of course, that's not to say she's not a force to be reckoned with. She's high in the ranks for a reason, and if they ever ended up on opposite sides again, there's no doubt Ramsey'd be fearful.

But that wouldn't happen. He just can't imagine that, her turning against him. Even now, after she's fully aware of the scale of his crimes, she's allowing herself to relax and share a breakfast with him.  
And there's no way he'd want to ruin it, get on her bad side in any way. He wanted to stay with her, maybe indefinitely. He really did.  
He liked her, he...  
Ramsey felt his grin weaken, and his heart begin to drop.  
He really liked her.

He sighed, getting up from the table. Percy glanced up, raising an eyebrow.  
"Is everything alright?"  
She asked, and that little thing just barely brought his mood up again, because she cared. She was worried about him.

"Yeah. I just gotta..." He tried to force a smile as he thought about an excuse.  
"I got something to do." And he knew her well enough to know that she'd be curious, but respect his privacy.

He walked away, mood souring as he berated himself.  
God damnnit.

He went into an upstairs bathroom and closed the door behind him, wasting no time in burying his face in his hands and groaning as he slid to the floor.  
Why her, of all people?  
He questioned himself as he had again and again.  
Of course. Of course.  
Because Ramsey always gets the worst luck. Ramsey always makes these little dumb choices in his life.

He shook his head, hating admitting it to himself, even silently.  
He hated to admit how much he liked her.  
Hated to admit that he fell for quite possibly the worst person he could have. 

Don't fall for a cop. No matter what, no matter who they are, don't fall for them.  
That was his philosophy he had lived by since he turned to crime all those years ago, and he had no trouble sticking to it. Until Percy showed up, with her stupid freckles, silly little mannerisms, her absolute dedication to everything. 

He cursed at life for being unfair, how in hell could anyone not like her?

He had never sincerely enjoyed someone else's company like he enjoyed her's in such a long time, maybe not ever.

He hit his head back against the door, resting his arms on his knees.  
He could only hope this was just... Infatuation. That it'd fade with time.

Because there was no way she'd reciprocate. He knew that for a fact. 

She seemed the kind of person who was married to the job, yeah, but why on earth, out of everyone she could no doubt choose from, would she even consider him?

He wasn't exactly pleasing to the eye. That was made clear almost immediately by everyone he met. And her dedication to justice surely gave her a code similar to his own, one she'd likely uphold with much more certitude.

He could move on. Whatever.  
He had to.  
No matter how much he would hate it.

...

Percy watched Ramsey walk away from the table with a certain... Bleakness.

He'd been doing that quite a bit lately, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her. She was bad with emotions, both her own and those of others, and she had begun to worry she was messing everything up with Ramsey. 

She was always cautious when putting a name to her feelings, but it had been long enough and had such intensity that she was sure, no, she was fairly certain, no, she believed that she really, really, really liked Ramsey. More than a friend. Romantically.

That thought was so strange to her.

She'd gone her whole life dreaming of the day some charming stranger would come into her life and sweep her off her feet, that she'd fall in love, feel something new that she'd never felt before... but it never happened. She'd given up on it.

But this feeling wasn't new. She just... Liked him a substantial amount. She wanted to sit next to him wherever they went, stay awake well past she should if it meant spending more time with him, wake up knowing he'd be there with a perfect breakfast and his calming voice and his general aura, letting her know everything would be okay.

She placed her pen down and rested her head in her hand, drumming her fingers on the table as she felt her cheeks faintly warm up.

But, he wouldn't accept that, would he? That life?

He was a hardened criminal, forced to crime most likely due to harsh failings of society. Why on earth would he settle down? Especially for someone who got him arrested?  
Part of her worried that she was stuck in some sort of long con, that he was just trying to build trust so he could continue his wrongdoings.  
Part of her worried he'd be thinking she was doing something similar to him.  
Part of her worried there were parts of herself that he wouldn't understand.

But Percival King was not known for her worrying. She was known for getting her job done.

So she pushed down all her worries and strange emotions and picked up her pen.

Eventually they'd part ways and her life would go back to what she considered normal.

Ramsey didn't like her anyway. It was better to just

Ignore it.


	2. Somewhat of a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Ramsey scoping out an old factory cause of some reports of suspicious activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to TonyW for inspiring this chapter. This is a real short one, wrote it in one sitting, but I've got a few more works in progress. Look forward to those in a few days!

"Duck!"  
Percy yelled.

Ramsey whipped around to look behind him in a panic, only to be tackled down by Percy. She held him tight at her side, the both of their backs against a crate.  
Mere milliseconds after he was thrown to the ground, the sound of gunfire rang out, bullets whizzing above their heads.

"Jeez!" Ramsey gasped, arms flashing to gold and raised instinctively above his head.  
"I thought this place was empty!"  
He looked beside him, and noted that Percy seemed shaken up as well. Not as much as he was, of course, she almost always had more composure than he did in any circumstance, but she certainly wasn't taking this entirely smoothly.

"As did I." She took a deep breath, and looked to Ramsey, expression set.  
"When we're on these sort of missions, you need to be careful!" She said, her voice almost taking on a scolding tone.

"Hey, come on. You said this'd be safe. How was I supposed to know?" 

She exhaled slowly, gaze turning down for a moment.  
"I know. I just..." Her face softened. Ramsey felt a twinge of something in his chest, and gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, eyes darting around his face, before slowly starting to lean closer. The two snapped back to reality as the rain of bullets ceased and footsteps began coming closer.

"Hold that thought." Ramsey said, his eyes narrowing.

Percy reached out a hand and grew a forge from the ground before nodding to her partner.

Ramsey cracked a crooked grin as he transmuted his entire body to gold and jumped up onto the boxes, allowing Percy to slip off to the side while he distracted the goons.

"Fellas! How ya doin'?" Ramsey called to the three men in the doorway, barely able to keep the shake out of his voice, yet delighting in their bewildered expressions.

Percy glared at the trio from her new hiding spot, and quietly drew her sword.

...

"What was that you were trying to say earlier?" Ramsey asked, scratching the back of his head as the pair watched some called backup pull away with the other criminals.

Percy hesitated for a moment, her fingers picking at the sides of her uniform, before she finally turned to him.

She stood up on her toes, held a hand to his cheek, and  
Pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Ramsey nearly doubled over in shock when he finally comprehended what in the world just happened.

"I was just saying that I worry about you."  
She pulled away, resuming her previous stance as if nothing had happened.

He gave a high pitched hum.

Percy ducked her head, cheeks turning the slightest bit more pink.  
"I apologize."  
Ramsey's fingers grazed over the spot her lips had touched, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure if he'd ever smiled this hard in his life.  
"I know that was uncalled for, and it might be better if we just-"

Ramsey tilted her chin up and gently pulled her a little bit closer. Thoughts wouldn't stop racing through his head. Questions and questions about 'why me?!' And 'you know I'm still a convict, right?!'

"It's alright." Were the words he decided on, and could feel her sigh of relief.

She looped her arms around the back of his neck, and he could have lived off of the joy in her face.  
He leaned down a little bit, she tilted her head, and they kissed.

He had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, he could be happy on this side of the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thsis was just cheesy fluff, so if thats your jam, yay! Also i fully support Ramseys crime exploits dont let my writing confuse you


End file.
